


The Seven

by Celinarose



Series: Excerpts from "The Sign" [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: A short piece from a story I wrote long ago.Seven once lived in this forest. Only one remains.





	

Seven sisters once lived in this forest.

Seven faerie sisters, with the most ancient and powerful bloodline of all the mystical creatures.

The first, radiant as Gold, was beloved to all. She was to be Queen, one day.  
But one fateful night, years ago, she died mysteriously, to be found pale and lifeless the next dawn.

The second, they say, was fair as Silver. You have met her, Sylvia. We bowed to her, as the Queen.

The third and fourth, twins, with hair as dark as Onyx and Obsidian, chose to walk down the Misty Path, for they were full of life, of adventure, and curiosity. They were never seen again.

The fifth, with lips as red as rubies, lives in a village among those mortals, humans. She heals their diseases and listens to their tales. They fear her, and worship her, but she is content.

The sixth, with her eyes like blue sapphires, drowned in her own tears, mourning for her lost sisters, and joining them in death.

The seventh, who shone like diamonds...Ah, the seventh, my sweet, you know very well, for she is the woman you has given birth to you. The one known as Diane, who was your mother, Sylvia, was the youngest of the Seven. And, they say, the most powerful of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was random. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
